Charms
Charms is a core class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, currently taught by Ira Rhian Glamis and Mia Piper Glamis. It focuses on one of the two main archetypes of spells, the other being Transfiguration. Relative to Transfiguration, Charms class focuses on the more creative, personal side of magic and spellcasting. Charms themselves being spells that alter what an object does, rather than what it is. Each individual Charm is a specialist tool capable of a wide variety of functions. For examples of how specific spells work, please defer to The Spellbook FAQ. Classes As a Core class, live Charms lessons are hosted once per week during first and second years. Whilst Charms is mandatory in character from first through to fifth years, the majority of third - fifth year classes take place off screen, with some information provided regarding the spells taught that year each term. Please note that out of character missing classes is no big deal and you can assume your characters managed to attend. You can find information about said schedule on the Model's team up, as well as the details of the classes below. Please note that everything is subject to change, this is simply the core structure. Summer Camp Charms typically hosts a yearly class during Summer Camp, in which the Professors go over the very basic of Charms theory, whilst introducing the upcoming Hogwarts students Colovaria. First Year: The Basics of Spellcasting In the first year of Charms class students learn the very basics that are required to understand casting spells, as well as the safety precautions that they're recommended to take when performing such practical tasks. These classes are taught on a weekly, live basis. Schedule Week 1: Counter-Charms, Lumos & Nox. Week 2: The Three Ws & Wingardium Leviosa. Week 3: Will, Visualisation & Spongify. Week 4: Word & Aparecium. Week 5: Wand & Reparo. Week 6: Modifiers & Lumos Numerosa. Week 7: Opposing Counter-Charms, Infrigido & Callento. Week 8: Alohomora & Colloportus. Week 9: End of Year Revision Quiz. Week 10: Exam. Homework First year Charms features an optional mid-year RP prompt set over winter's break that allows for character building, as well as recommending a Charms journal. More details on Charms journals can be found below. Theory Notes At the end of the year a Google doc featuring all the core theory discussed in classes will be posted, so anyone that missed them or wishes to re-read can catch up! Exam The end of year 'exam' for first year Charms class is an RP prompt, focusing on putting together all the core components of spellcasting studied over the year to show the students casting style. This exam is not formally marked, instead focusing on letting the individual pick what they feel suits their character best, based on a series of guidelines. There is also a written exam - taken off screen - which accounts for 30% of a character's marks. However, no such exam is provided out of character. Second Year: Charms Categorisation Second year Charms, like first, is taught as as weekly live class. This year focuses on how Charms are defined into various different spell categories and where they come from. Schedule Week 1: Safety Warning & Finite Incantatem. Week 2: Classifications Overview & Imberstatio. Week 3: Charms & Diffindo. Week 4: Jinxes & Locomotor. Week 5: Hexes & Tingerus. Week 6: Curses & Lumos Maxima. Week 7: Counter-Charms, Incendio & Aqua Eructo. Week 8: Revelo. Week 9: Debate Setup. Week 10: Exam. Homework Whilst students are encouraged to continue their Charms journal, there is no true homework this year. Only a small prompt to get a parent/guardian's signature. Theory Notes At the end of the year a Google doc featuring all the core theory discussed in classes will be posted, so anyone that missed them or wishes to re-read can catch up! Exam The second year exam is not an exam as such, but a discussion. The students are allowed to debate amongst themselves the merits, as well as the disadvantages of the classifications that have been discussed over the year. Third Year: Arts, Crafts & Utility Charms Third year is the year in which students are allowed to sign up for electives! No live classes are hosted out of character this year, however they still continue off screen. Some information on the spells for that year are posted once per term. Schedule Term 1: Arts and Crafts Glacius Vengero Colovaria Revolvere Engorgio Reducio Term 2: Utility Charms Arresto Momentum Ascendio Scourgify Parvus Locomotor Nodatis Homework & Exam Third year has no homework or exam for Charms! Fourth Year: Gravity Manipulation & Under Water Exploration Fourth year, like third, is focused primarily on electives. No live classes are planned to be hosted out of character this year, however they still continue off screen. Some information on the spells for that year are posted once per term. Schedule Term 1: Gravity Manipulation Accio Depulso Nulo Motus Volvalimo '''Term 2: Under Water Exploration Perbulla Mufumio Relumen Delumen Pleventi '''Homework & Exam Fourth year has no homework or exam for Charms! Fifth Year: OWLs Revision & Advanced Charms Concepts More information coming soon! Sixth Year: Non-Verbal Casting & Weather Charms Non-Verbal Casting More information coming soon! Seventh Year: NEWT Personal Project Personal Project More information coming soon! Trace Projection Those who actively participate in Charms NEWTs will be taught the art of Trace Projection. Roleplay Elocution Lessons Teacher's Assistants Visualisation Mechanics Charms Server Opening Soon! Classroom A Modifiers Exams Homework & The Charms Journal